


there's a change in pressure

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and doesnt like being the sugar baby, but its weird so, but not really, luke is just being spoiled, so like, sugardaddy!ashton, this is the sequel to that yacht fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t buy it yourself, idiot. Did Ashton give it to you?” Luke nods and tries to slip past Calum to their shared room, only to be stopped by his body.</p>
<p>“Is he like your sugar daddy now?” grins Calum.</p>
<p>or, the one sequel with not-really-a-sugardaddy!ashton, but</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a change in pressure

**Author's Note:**

> this is sooo long overdue but it's been sitting in my drafts for AGES oh god so here we go
> 
> it's the sequel to the yacht party fic, but you don't have to read that first, but like... you can (and i'm not good with sequels, this is probably shit, sorry)
> 
> title from pressure by the 1975 
> 
> merry christmas guys!

The first time Luke receives something from Ashton, is actually on accident. He’s kneeling beside Ashton’s king sized bed, frowning at his T-shirt from last night and thinking about just going shirtless, when something hits the back of his head. Confused, he picks up the red fabric that is actually an extremely soft cotton T-shirt.

“You can just wear this, Luke.” And then Ashton’s standing in front of him and Luke can’t resist pressing his lips on the skin just centimeters from the waistband of his sweats, while glancing up at him. Ashton closes his eyes for a second and then pulls Luke up.

“You’re insufferable,” he sighs.

Grinning, Luke pulls the T-shirt over his head, smelling it in the process and, _yeah._ Ashton’s smell hits him right away, making him sigh. The shirt scoops past his collarbones and puts all of the hickeys on his pale skin on display. He guesses it was kind of Ashton’s intention, but doesn’t question it.

When he wears it to school few days later, he realizes Ashton never asked for it back.

Next time, Luke’s lying on the sofa in Ashton’s flat, cuddled under a warm blanket, mindlessly flipping through channels and waiting for him to return from work. He’s been spending few days holed up in here, leaving only for work, hunched over text books. School year is slowly coming to an end, there’s only one last exam before the summer holiday starts. Well, that basically means full-time work for him. He doesn’t want to repeat the school year or flunk out of uni, so he studies like crazy, taking a break only when Ashton comes home. He insisted Luke stays here, so he can _fully concentrate on his studies_ (Luke was unsure about leaving Calum alone, but he assured him that he’ll handle it like the big boy he was.) _._ Or, alternatively it’s Ashton’s excuse to involve in some kind of sexual activity with him, right when he comes home.

They haven’t been seeing each other for long. It’s been roughly a month of them going out, well, Ashton taking him to restaurants and basically dining and wining him like the gentleman he is. He’s stopped being awkward around him probably about the time he’s had Ashton’s dick in him for the fifth time. Luke also hadn’t told Ashton about the ‘accidental waitering’ at his party, but he guesses Ashton knows anyway. He never asked though, so it can’t be that big of a deal.

They never talk about their relationship, if it is something Ash is looking for or not, and Luke respects that, but he is slowly growing insecure. What if he’s only some kind of boy toy to Ashton, and he’ll dump him as soon as he finds another? Constant flow of _what ifs_ only stops when Ashton does something ridiculously cute and Luke can’t help but think that he’s what he wants.

Yeah, Ashton is pretty cute. A ball of sunshine, though most people don’t get to see him like that. Luke doesn’t even know how it happened, one day he was just an ordinary broke student and the other he was getting to know Ashton Irwin, who’d asked for his number after their night together. _That’s_ kind of a big deal.

Being a famous multimillionaire has its perks, guesses Luke, when he glances from the huge window at the city below him. The rush of the downtown’s traffic doesn’t even reach this height, he can only see the blinking lights as the city slowly immerses into darkness.

The slamming of the door makes Luke stand up from his position and he makes his way to the hall. Ashton glances up at him from where he’s taking off his shoes and he smiles softly at Luke. “Hi, Lukey.” That’s another thing, the nickname, that makes him go all fuzzy and smiley.

“Hey.”

Ashton slowly rises up and moves to stand in front of Luke, who’s reaching his hands to loosen the knot on his grey tie matching his dark blue power suit. Luke thinks Ashton looks extremely good in suits, but he wears them every day and Luke likes it more when he changes into jeans or sweats and a simple T-shirt.

Ashton touches Luke’s cheek softly and tilts his head just like he wants it, then he presses a lingering kiss to his lips, running his other hand under the hem of his hoodie. When they part, Ashton starts to make his way towards the bedroom and Luke follows him into the closet, watching how he strips and dresses into simpler clothes. He admires the way Ashton’s muscles move under his skin with every move, the cut of his back and strong thighs. He wonders how many people has seen him this way, all soft and cuddly, with hair messed up from running his fingers through it and then he gets a little bit sick, so instead he focuses on other things, like trying not to jump Ashton, when he’s half naked. That would be so _inappropriate,_ he just came from work. (They don’t have to ruin Ashton’s suits every day. Just every other.)

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” asks Ashton as he leads the way into his kitchen, Luke again following on his heels through the spacious flat.

“No, wasn’t hungry,” mumbles Luke, while he plays with his fingers and leans against the counter. The truth is, he wanted to wait for Ash to make something, because he is truly awful in the kitchen, even at simply heating up the things Ashton’s cook left for them in the fridge.

“I know you have to study, but you’re working yourself too hard. You need to take breaks and just eat your damn lunch or something, Lukey.” Ashton sees right through him and he presses his fingers to the dark circles under Luke’s eyes. “You didn’t stay in the bed after I left, did you? I told you not to get up so early.”

“I know,” Luke shifts his gaze to the floor, not used to someone to care so much, “I’m sorry.”

And it feels so domestic, the way Ashton kisses him again and then moves to heat up the leftover pasta for them both. It feels so natural. He could get used to it. The little touches and kisses and spending time together and Luke swears he’s going to ask Ashton about their relationship, but not just yet. If this is all he’s going to get, he doesn’t want to ruin it by freaking Ashton out.

They don’t sit at the dining room table, but cuddle under the blanket where Luke’s been lying before, and they eat their dinner, while some music channel plays softly in the backround.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you about something,” says Ashton after Luke carries their dishes into the kitchen sink. Luke perks up at this and his heart starts beating a little faster.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, read this,” Ashton hands him some magazine and Luke finds his own face staring back at him from the front page. Ashton has his fair share of paparazzi following him around, and there’s already been a few articles posted about them, but nothing this huge. Luke quickly reads the title and instantly loses interest in reading the whole thing. _Ashton Irwin got himself a new friend, or maybe a boy toy?_

“Do you mind it? I can make them stop, if you want me to.”

“No, I mean… it’s alright. They live for the rumours, y’know.” There’s an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, and he knows it hasn’t got anything with the food. Ashton must’ve noticed the look on his face, because he puts his chin on Luke’s shoulder, who’s got his elbows resting on his knees and fingers nervously intertwined, and wraps his arms around his waist.

“You know you aren’t my boy toy, right?” he whispers in the younger boy’s ear. Luke’s heart speeds up again and he wants to ask, what he is then, how did he mean that, but Ashton continues. “I have something for you.”

And then he clasps a watch around his wrist. Luke moves his hand and the light catches at the little crown in the dial.

“Jesus, Ash… I can’t possibly take this.”

“Why not?” pouts Ashton, eyes big and still so close to Luke.

“Because… I couldn’t repay you for this. You’ve already done so much for me, really.” The dinners, staying at his place, just being with Ashton is everything Luke could possibly want.

“Oh, don’t start with this bullshit. Listen, I like to do nice thing for the people I care about, Lucas. So you’re going to take this, even if you’re not going to wear it.”

Ashton cares about him? The fuzzy feeling in his stomach is back full force.

“Though, I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t wear it. It looks good on you,” Ashton whispers near his ear again and it makes the hair at the back of his neck stand up. 

Ashton leans back then and takes Luke with him, so he’s cuddled up on Ashton’s chest with his nose pressed into his neck. Slowly, he lets his eyes drift shut, breathing in the familiar smell.

…

 

When Calum sees the watch, his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. “What is that?”

“I… um… a gift?” stammers Luke, while he tries to unsuccessfully hide his wrist behind his back.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t buy it yourself, idiot. Did Ashton give it to you?”

Luke nods and tries to slip past Calum to their shared room, only to be stopped by his body.

“Is he like your sugar daddy now?” grins Calum.

“Oh my god, what the hell, Cal? Don’t say that.” Luke feels the heat slowly creeping up his neck and he pushes Calum away. The dark haired boy follows him into the room, watching how he unpacks his bag.

“Sugar boyfriend, then?”

“No, shut the fuck up.” Luke’s still blushing and trying to hide it by lowering his head. He starts to change into his waiter uniform, while Calum lies on his bed across from Luke’s.

“Alright, so boyfriend?” prods Calum further.

“We haven’t really… talked about that.”

“What the fuck, mate? You’ve been going out for like a month now.”

“I… he only told me he cares about me… but like I don’t know. I’d gladly be his boyfriend or something, we just never got to it.” Luke sighs, finally expressing his thoughts out loud.

“He told you he cares about you? Maybe he’s already under the impression you’re dating.”

“I really don’t know. You going to work?”

They change the subject and don’t approach it anymore, though Luke’s stomach is still clenched tight and sometimes it feels like he can’t breathe, like he needs the assuring answers from Ashton. And he knows he won’t get them unless he asks, but it just never feels like the right time, and besides… who can blame him if he wants to enjoy this a little longer?

…

 

The third time Ashton gives him something (not so much gives as forces to take, in an _evil_ way) is when he takes Luke shopping. He does it under the excuse that he needs to buy a new suit and he wants Luke’s opinion. Then he proceeds to avoid every shop with suits and ties and drags Luke into one of the most expensive boutiques on the street.

“We need some skinny jeans, preferably black in his size, and could we maybe have a look at some of the shirts?” smiles Ashton sweetly at the shop assistant, who hurries quickly to comply, while the other one sits them at the sofas in secluded dressing room.

“We?” Luke raises one eyebrow at Ashton, who simply ignores him and throws him in the dressing room with an armful of clothes that probably cost more than is his monthly paycheck.

So Luke tries on the jeans, three pairs that look exactly the same, but only one of them fits, and then he puts on one of the shirts, a white one with black collar and buttons.

“Well?” Ashton sticks his face through the gap in the heavy curtains and Luke can see how his eyes widen in the mirror. He quickly slips in and pushes Luke against the wall. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he murmurs. He opens his mouth with his tongue, while dragging his hands up and down the younger boy’s thighs and ass, pulling at the tight denim. Luke definitely isn’t complaining, though he’s a little confused. They part with a wet smack and Ashton licks his lips.

“Just so you know, this is your fault, Lucas. You have to be very, _very_ quiet.” 

And then he drops to his knees in front of him, which, _oh._ Luke isn’t so confused anymore. Actually, Luke forgets how to breathe for a minute, but by the time he realizes that, yeah, this is actually happening, Ashton has his dick in his mouth and it’s pretty impossible to keep quiet. He has to bite his knuckles to stop the moans coming from his throat, though he nearly loses it, when Ashton pulls off right before the muscles in his stomach starts tightening in pleasure.

“You’re not going to utter a word of complaint, when I buy you these things, are we clear?” he asks, breathing hot air over the head of Luke’s cock, while pumping a few times.

When Luke just softly whimpers, he tightens his grip and Luke sees stars. He needs to come, like, _yesterday,_ and Ashton knows exactly what he’s doing to him. “Are we clear, Lukey?”

“Yeah,” pants Luke and then Ashton grins, and goes down on him again and that does it, the dimples still visible in his cheeks and his eyes shining mischievously, while he glances up into Luke’s dilated pupils.

When they emerge, cheeks flushed and hearts beating an unsteady rhythm from the adrenaline of it all, Luke just lets Ashton buy him all of the things he didn’t even try on and a pair of shoes _and_ also few T-shirts in another shop.

At Ashton’s flat, the older lad tells him that he loves spending the money on Luke, while he demands to see him in the new clothes once again and then he makes him come two times in a row. If he’s going to get that every time Ashton buys him something, he definitely doesn’t mind it.

And so it goes like that. Luke gets a new closet step by step, even if it’s just a pair of socks waiting for him when he returns from work. And books, after he mentioned he sometimes likes to read. So many he could probably open a bookshop. And a Macbook, because he can’t keep using the old thing, that doesn’t even work properly, for god’s sake. Ashton’s words, not his. Also a new phone, because _maybe he’ll pick that one up, when Ashton’s been ringing him for like half an hour._

“Definitely not your sugar daddy,” smirks Calum and manages to avoid the pillow Luke throws at him.

…

 

Luke’s spending the night before Christmas at Ashton’s. It’s not a surprise, really; Calum already went to his parents’ and Ashton wanted to spend every last minute with him. And, as he’s always the one receiving something, he also wants to give Ashton his present.

“So I…um… I might have bought you something? As a Christmas present,” he mumbles, as he’s lying on the bed next to Ashton, who’s browsing on his laptop. He immediately puts it aside and turns to look at Luke.

“What? You didn’t have to buy me anything, silly.”

Luke reaches down for his bag a pulls out the poorly-wrapped present, ignoring the older boy’s words. He pushes it towards Ashton and watches him slowly tear the tape and wrapping paper. “I know you have, like, everything, but I really liked the one time you…” he waits until Ashton’s examining the soft cloth in his hands, “I really liked, when you wore that bandana, so like.”

“Oh, Lukey,” Ashton practically beams at him and ties it around his head, the little curls poking from beneath the fabric and Luke finds it _extremely_ adorable, “you shouldn’t have. But thank you.” He goes to pull him into a kiss, but Luke stops him before he can totally chicken out. “Also, I was…I… what are we Ashton? Like, what is this?” he gestures between them, “I mean, I love that I get to spend time with you, but I feel so bad when you spend so much money on me, it’s… and I get that you don’t want to label things, but I mean… Calum’s calling you my _sugar daddy,_ for god’s sake.”

Ashton pulls him into his lap slowly, a smile playing at his lips. “I thought we were together. Like _together_ together… but if you want to be my sugar baby, well… I’m not gonna complain,” which.

“Oh god, no...” Luke splutters and Ashton chuckles at him. “Unless… you’re into that kind of stuff. In that case, I could probably…nope. No.” And Ashton’s still laughing at him, which makes him slap at his chest. “Also what about the… you know. Things,” he waves his arms around to indicate what he means.

“I like spoiling you, Lukey. Don’t take that away from me,” the older boy pouts and Luke brushes a stray curl under the bandana. “Which reminds me,” he leans to the side, so he can rummage through the bedside drawer. He puts a box into Luke’s hand, closing his own around it. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“ _Ashton,_ ” Luke whines, this time is he the one pouting. He opens the probably a really expensive gift and finds a silver necklace with an _L_ pendant folded in the box. He brushes his fingers against it and then closes the box quickly. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. I can’t just keep… feeding off of you like some kind of leech. This is… you can’t spoil me like that,” Luke shakes his head and frowns a bit. Ashton brushes their noses together, stealing a kiss from him.

“Surely we can compromise somehow. You can make it up for me in the form of kisses and also sexual favors, what do you say?”

“Now I just feel like a slut,” Luke pouts even more.

“You’re not a slut, you’re my lovely little sugar baby. Now put it on so I can leave some hickeys on the pale neck of yours.”

“Ashtooon,” Luke whines again and the older boy nuzzles his face into Luke’s chest, biting at his nipples through his T-shirt. Surely they can compromise.

 

(Luke finds himself at home, celebrating with his family and honestly, he couldn’t ask for anything better. His little niece comes to him, after they’ve unwrapped all of their presents.

“I don’t have a present for you, uncle Luke, but I’d like to wish you something.” She climbs onto his lap and he pulls the little girl closer.

“Alright. What is it?”

She motions for him to get closer and cups her hand around his ear, leaning up. “I wish you a daddy for Christmas.”

Luke’s eyes go wide and he almost coughs on his own spit, a surprised breath leaving his mouth. “Why would you wish me that, sweetie?” he asks, perplexed, staring at Ben’s wife with a raised eyebrow. She just grins back at him.

“I asked mommy why you don’t have a mommy, because every daddy has one, but then she said you’d rather have a daddy, so,” she shrugs, resembling so much of his brother in that moment and Luke just hugs her to his chest.

“Thank you for your lovely wish,” he says, winking at her parents, “but I might just have found a daddy for me.”)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> (come chat on tumblr @ashtnwins)


End file.
